


Scrapbooks

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Past!Chubby Sebastian, Scrapbooks, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beach, scrapbooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Yeah boss? You need some—Bloody hell is that my mum’s scrapbook? You went through this old thing?”Or, Jim find Mummy Moran’s old scrapbook.





	Scrapbooks

“What is this, Seb?” He chuckled, fingers rubbing down the cover of a thick, old book. Sebastian didn’t look up from his spot on the couch, only grunting to acknowledge he heard his boss speaking.

 

Sebastian’s mother was moving from their childhood home to a small cottage, and was getting rid of anything she didn’t want or didn’t have room for. This book, a scrapbook by the looks of it, was one of those things. He flicked the book open, skimming through it until he got to the section titled, “Sebbie!” In big, bubbly letters. He grinned and sat down on the white stool, eyes flickering up to his tiger on the couch.

 

Sebastian was 6’0, broad-shouldered, with washboard abs and muscles bigger than Jim’s head. (alright, not really. But compared to Jim....) He has always wondered what his tiger had looked like when he was younger, before he became Sebastian Moran, ex-colonel, now bodyguard and henchman for London’s most dangerous criminal. He smiled.

 

Turning the page, he was immediately greeted by the sight of a mother holding a baby boy towards the camera, the boy’s eyes focused somewhere beyond the camera. He flipped past it, past more baby pictures, past the toddler phase and the child phase, right to the teenage Sebastian.

 

That was what he was interested in. He was welcomed by a photo of Sebastian, leaning against balcony railing, cigarette in his lips, glasses covering his eyes, his muscle tee hanging off his thin frame. His arms were skinny and lacked all the muscle they had now. The caption under was, “Happy 16th birthday, kid.” He chuckled and shook his head, flipping the page. Next was a photo, dated July 2nd, 4 months after the first photo. This one was of Sebastian laying on the couch, a beer bottle sitting on the ground beside him, one hand draped over his abdomen, the other dangling off the side of the couch. His shirt had ridden up, revealing a bit of tum that most definitely wasn’t there in the other picture. He ran his fingers over it, almost wondering what it would be like to feel that on Sebastian now, a bit of tum replacing his hard, rippling abs.

 

He noticed, as he flipped through the photos, Sebastian only seemed to get pudgier, his tummy expanding more with each flip of the page. He had to physically restrain himself from letting out a moan at a picture of Sebastian at the beach with a group of friends, raising a thumbs up to the camera, reclining on a beach chair under an umbrella, belly exposed. He could feel himself hardening at the sight of his Sebastian so chubby. He cleared his throat and looked up, where the sniper was still glued to his phone on the couch.

 

“Moran? Come on over here.” He called, leaning against the counter. He heard Sebastian groan and the couch shift as Sebastian heaved himself off, his mind flashing images of Sebastian, 100 pounds heavier, moaning and huffing from the daunting task of pulling himself off that couch. He shook his head and forced a smirk on his face, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“Yeah boss? You need some—Bloody hell is that my mum’s scrapbook? You went through this old thing?” Sebastian asked with a chuckle, smiling sideways at Jim as he skipped through the scrapbook aimlessly. Jim was still leaning against the counter as he poked at Sebastian’s hard abs, smirking.

 

“Yeah I was, pudgy. You were a real chubby one, back then. All within what? 6– maybe 8 months?” He spoke in a smug tone, catching the sniper off guard. The man stammered over his words as he closed the book, worrying his bottom lip. “What are you talking about?” He spoke in a voice that expressed that he clearly knew what Jim was talking about.

 

“I mean—“ He poked at Sebastian’s hard torso again, fingers tracing his abs seductively, “—I wouldn’t mind seeing you like that...now.” He whispered, standing on his tip-toes to reach in Sebastian’s ear. Sebastian grinned and tugged the mastermind closer, “Oh?” He spoke in a faux surprised voice, earning a hum from the shorter man.

 

“Yeah, all pudgy and jiggling. Just to show how much I really own you.” Jim spoke in a dark voice, low and hot in Sebastian’s ear. He grinned and chuckled deeply.

 

“Yeah yeah boss, you own me all right. Now come on, i’m starving.”


End file.
